The Day The Music Died
by Casey4
Summary: Dwayne (Rock) finds a love interest that he can't wait to be with unil things take a turn for the worse. Strong sexual content inclosed, veiw with care


The Day The Music Died

By: Casey L. Martin

The sky out was so dark and black.  She couldn't find a single star out anywhere.  It was almost kind of freighting.  The wind was blowing very chilly and you could hear dogs barking off in the distance as she walked home.  It usually didn't bother her to walk home but tonight it felt like someone was following her but every time she looked over her shoulder, shadows would scatter and then no one would be there.

Then as she stepped across a water puddle as she was passing in between 2 buildings out of nowhere some grabbed her.  She let out a cry but he quickly covered her mouth.  He pulled out a knife and held it to her throat.  She was scared to death; she was squirming all over trying to figure a way out of this when a dark figure appeared out of nowhere.  "Oh my god she thought to herself.  There is another one and they are going to kill me."

Much to her disbelief this other man kicked the guy on her and picked him up pulling the knife out of his hand fast and turning it around on him.

"Just what do you think you are doing scumbag!"  This mans deep voice rang

The intruder didn't say anything and you could see the fear in his eyes when he saw this man's size. It was dark out but she could tell he was tall with very large arms.  He looked like a body builder.  The tall man hit the intruder in the face and threw him down the ally and told him to leave.  The intruder ran off like a dog with its tail tucked between his legs.

"Are you ok ma'am?"  He asked as he extended his hand out to help her off the damp cold ground.

"I am thanks to you.  I thought I was about to and then you just came out well out of nowhere."  

She could see him very well now.  He had beautiful Brown eyes and a dark skin tone.  He had huge beautiful arms that looked like mountains.  He was wearing what looked like a shirt you worked out in.  It had no sleeves on it.

"Well I am just glad you are ok," He said with a very soothing voice tone.

"I was walking home from the gym when I heard you cry.  When I got up closer I didn't know exactly what was going on but I knew I was going to have to act fast."

"My name is Dwayne, Dwayne Johnson."  

He said it like James Bond says his name like he was some big TV star or something. Bond, James Bond.

"Hi I am Alexis Smith and thanks well for saving my life!"

"How far from here you have to go? I will walk with you the rest of the way if you would like."

"That would be great.  After what just happened I am never walking again.  It is a shame what New York has turned into.  I remember in my teenage years when I could walk anywhere and never worry."

"Yeah its not that safe anymore for a nice looking women like yourself to be walking at night alone.  You can not be to careful these days you know."

"Well Dwayne this is my apartment.  Thanks for the walk and thanks again for being in the right place at the right time.  I don't know how I could ever re pay you."

"How about having dinner with me tomorrow night? I will pick you up around say 7."

"That would be nice I haven't been out in a long time."

"OK then I will see you then!"

"So you are telling me you were like Superman?  You just walked over to this guy and kicked the shit out of him and made him run off?" Kurt questioned Dwayne as they talked.

"Yeah it was strange because it was almost like I had to be there.  I barley even know who she is but I can't wait to see her tonight."

"Hey! Steve! Get a hold of this Dwayne here saved a girl's life last night."  Kurt hollered across the hall at Austin.

"What man what happened?" he questioned as he walked over.

"Nothing man, nothing at all.  You know what forget you two you are just going to give me a hard time about it."

"Get this Steve the best part is, he is taking the damsel in distress out to dinner tonight"

Dwayne just shook his hand and them and walked off.  He could hear them still laughing as he walked off.  

I wonder what that was all about he thought to his self.  "I thought I did a good thing and they are going to make it out like I am a super hero or something.  Those two can be real Asses sometimes".

Alexis was staring in the mirror putting on lipstick thinking about the night before.  About how she might not be standing there at that moment and it ran a chill up her spine.  She thought about the hero that saved the day named Dwayne and how he asked her out to dinner tonight.  It was weird.  Lexi quickly looked at the clock and noticed the time.  She walked downstairs to see him just pulling up in a limo at that.  Lexi could not believe her eyes.  This guy was like Prince Charming.  He saved her life and then he was taking her out to dinner in a limo?  WOW! This night was going to be incredible.

He got out of the limo and starred at her for a moment and said, "You look stunning!"  He had a very sweet tone to his voice.  She was wearing a red dress that was just above her knees and red pumps.  Her hair was up in a French braid with a few curls hanging in her face.

"Why thank you.  You looking very handsome yourself Lexi said smiling.  She was thinking to herself, "oh my, he is gorgeous".  He was wearing black slacks with a blue button up underneath his black jacket.  His shirt was tucked in and the jacket unbuttoned.  She could see his abs through the shirt!  He was amazing.

"Well shall we?" as he opened the door motioning for me to get inside. 

Alexis not hesitating climbed inside and slid over to the far door.  This thing was incredible there was a plasma screen TV in front of them where some kind of fight was one.  He got in a shut the door and motioned the driver on.

"Oh sorry I will turn that off.  My guys were fighting tonight so I was just seeing how things were going.  I was not scheduled for the show but I came just to see New York again."

"You fight?" Lexi questioned him with great inquisition.

"Well yeah.  I am actually a wrestler.  I wrestle for the WWE." He was looking at her smiling but with a concerned smile like she was supposed to know who he was or something.

"Oh! Is that like the WWF because I know that league but only because of Hulk Hogan?  I mean who doesn't know Hulk Hogan."

He was laughing very hard now and she just looked at him in a strange way.

"What is so funny?  Do you not know Hulk Hogan?"

"Yes! He laughed.  I actually know him very well.  You see the WWF was our former name, some incident with the World Wildlife Foundation, it's a long story actually but we had to change our name.  We are now the WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment." 

"Oh I see."  Lexi felt very stupid at that moment.  "Well as you can tell I don't watch."  I wouldn't know a wrestler if well, I didn't know who you were."

"Well I am The Rock the current WWE champion.  I Beat The Undertaker and Kurt Angle a few nights ago in a triple threat match.  I pinned Angle for the 1, 2, 3," He said very confidently.

"Well congratulations!" she barked.  "That is amazing, you are a professional wrestler." That explained his build and his looks he was in wonderful shape. "Have you ever won it before or was this your first time.  I bet it was your first time.  I bet than was a feeling un-like any other."

He snickered a little and replied "No. That was my seventh time to win it.  I have been down this road a few times but it is still always that great feeling of pride every time.  Vince, that's the CEO of the company, he seems to think I carry the show so he who carries the show, carries the belt.  I have a huge fan base and I am known as the People's Champion."

Lexi just starred at him in awe.  His story was amazing.  She could hardly believe her ears.  As the night went on she learned more and more about Dwayne –AKA- The Rock.  Every word he spoke to her was amazing.  She never wanted him to stop talking.

They were sitting at a little corner table in a French restaurant that she had never been in before.  It was far too expensive for her.  There was a candle on the table and violinists played sweet low music in the background.

She noticed he was starting to get kind of stand offish like he was trying to avoid someone or something.  When just then a tall ball headed guy walked up.

"Hey, Dewayne, what is going on?" he chuckled. 

"I was trying to have dinner until you came up." He glared at him.

"Hey me and Deborah are having dinner here too.  She got up to go to the ladies room and I thought that was you hiding over in the corner so, I came over to say hi."

"Alexis this is Steve Austin.  We work together and he is a good friend of mine."

"Please to meet you, Mr. Austin.  I am Alexis."

He had already pulled another chair from the table to sit when Dewayne said

"Steve come one I am trying to have dinner here."

"Aw come on man I just wanted to meet the damsel in distress is all"

You could see the frustration on Dwayne's face when he realized he was going to be joining them for a few.

"Oh so he told you about that?  He was very brave.  If it were not for him I may not be sitting here now."

"WOW! Dwayne you are a hero aren't you?" He teased

"Austin c'mon I am trying to have dinner here. Do you mind?"

"Alright I will leave you alone, Deborah is back anyway. I am trying to convenience her we need to go to a bar where I can get a brewsky but she wants a quiet Dinner alone at a nice restaurant.  Women!"

"I will catch you later, Rocky boy," He said once again as if he was teasing him.

"Bye Austin"

"Nice meeting you Austin."

"You as well" He kissed her hand and walked off.

"I am really sorry about that." Dwayne started.

"Its ok, I don't mind.  He seemed like a nice man."

"Yeah I guess you could say that.  We are pretty good friends.  We use to do a lot together until he got into this whole mess with Vince but that is a whole other story as well."

They finished the night off with a couple glasses of wine and headed back to her place.

"Tonight was really great," she said in the car on the way back.  "I have not enjoyed myself like that in a long time."

"Me neither." He replied.  "I haven't been out much since the divorce."

Lexi didn't say anything about he divorce she just let it go as if it were no big deal.  Besides she hardly knew this man.  She couldn't go off getting into his business.

"Hey do you have anything to do tonight?  It is only 10."

"Well actually no, I left the night open for you."

"Good then.  I have something I would like to show you"

He leaned up to the driver and said something to him and his driver nodded in understanding and turn left at the next light.

Then Lexi saw beautiful lights beaming and a fountain.  The driver pulled the limo over and Dwayne jumped out before him and helped Alexis out of the car.

She noticed he bench in the middle by the fountain and the beautiful bright lights that were everywhere.

"This is beautiful.  I can't believe I have never noticed this place before.  I guess I am always too busy to pay attention."

"Well every time we come to New York I always made it a point to stop by here.  It is just so peaceful and quiet.  I would sit on that bench staring into the fountain for hours just thinking."  Alexis was fixed on his face as he continued on.

"I would think about a match I might have just had or even about what Dany was doing even though we were not together anymore."

She knew by the way he said that, that Dany had to be his ex wife. 

"Dwayne." She said softly

"I know we barley know each other and you don't have to answer this if you don't what to but…she stopped for a moment to think if she really wanted to ask him this…what happened?" She continued.

"Well let's see.  I am always on the road.  I was never at home, I mean I can't blame her but damn it still broke my heart!"

He didn't say another word as he walked her towards the bench in the middle.  He had already said enough.  She knew that she cheated on him and she could tell by the sound in his voice that her loved her very much.

"Enough about me.  That is all we have talked about all night."  He was now sitting her down on the bench looking at her.

"What about you?  What do you do for a living? How long have you lived here.  Tell me everything you can think of."

"Well for starters I am a 3rd grade teacher.  I am 26 years old and was born on August 30th.  My mom passed away when I was real young and my dad raised me.  I have lived in New York all my life and couldn't imagine myself anywhere else."

"What about boyfriends.  You are so beautiful, why aren't you married by now?" He was very inquisitive.  

"Well I always end up falling for the guy that has a dead end job that is going no where, leaving me to support him."  By this time she could notice the soft look in Dwayne's eyes as he leaned over and kissed her.  His lips were so soft and tasted so good.  She could not resist his passion and she hungered for him desperately.  

Dwayne then pulled her onto his lap looking at her smiling.

"You are most beautiful, Ms. Smith"

He was so charismatic but she could not let this happen again.  She had been down this road before.  Her face got very sharp as she looked into his eyes and said, "Dwayne if you are just looking for a 1nighter so you have something to talk to the boys about when you fly back home to your castle in the sky then I am not that women." Dwayne tried to speak but she cut him off.  "You see I have been down that road before and swore I would never go there again.  Do you understand?"  She had already gotten off his lap and was standing up looking down on him.

"Why Ms. Smith. He said jokingly. Then his voice became soft and passionate as he stood up to face her eye to eye.  "You must not know who you are talking too.  If I was looking for a one-night stand do you think I would have told you what I did about Dany?  I know this seems crazy and I have not even known you a week hell 2 days for that matter but you sparked that flame that I thought died with Dany.  I felt that flame start burning again when you seemed to be so interested in what I do and who I am.  You never seemed bored with a word I said and you always have questions for me.  I have never had someone to talk to like that before.  Everyone is always Oh Rocky I know all about you or Dwayne you are so predictable but not you.  You just listened to everything I said and even laughed at my lame jokes."

Her eyes were welling up with tears by this time.  Who cares if he is lying what if all he wants is a one night stand she thought.  He is so handsome and so passionate.

"Dwayne" Lexi whispered softly. "You know I have never made love in a public place before."

His eyes sparkled and a boyish grin took over his face as he sat back down on the bench.

She straddled over the top of him and leaned in to kiss him.  Their tongues were going wild in each other's mouth as he fumbled with his pants trying to get them un-done.  She got up and sat between his legs on the ground.  She took her hand and unbuttoned his pants and pulled the zipper down with her teeth.  She could see he was very excited and that he wanted her as much as she wanted him.  She pulled his pants and boxers to his ankles and dropped her panties.  He was just staring at her in totally shock.  "Look at how beautiful she is." He thought to his self as she was undressing him.  Just as he started to say her name she pulled her dress up to her stomach and sat on his hard erection and wrapped her arms around his neck.  Dwayne laid his head back and moaned.  She let her hair down and moaned with him.  She was now stroking him by squatting over him.  Up and down he went in her over and over again.  He couldn't stand it anymore.  He pulled her to him kissing her neck and down to her breasts where he tongued her nipples making them very hard.  She leaned back and cried out his name.  Dwayne could tell by that time she was about to come. His pants by that time had made their way off and all he had one were his socks.  He stood up holding her still around his waist with all of him inside of her and laid her down on the bench.  He had one leg on each side off the bench and was now straddled over her.  He thrust in and out harder and harder.  She begins to moan ….Oh Dwayne.  At those words he went harder deeper until he felt her quivering underneath him and breathing heavily.  He then kissed her on the forehead and laid his head on her chest.

"Now wait a minute here." She said demandingly.

"I am all about ladies first but I am not going out like that.  Now its your turn."

Lexi could see the smile widen on his face as she rolled him over once again on top of him. She stroked him up and down.  She felt so good he thought.  He had not had sex like this in years.  She was so wet and tight and he just couldn't take it anymore.  Lexi saw him start to bite his lip.

"That's it baby just let it go. "

It was all Dwayne could take.

"Oh Alexis" he yelled as she felt his erection start to throb inside of her.  Lexi, Lexi Lexi..Yesssss!  He was now breathing hard and jerking slowly. He lay there quietly for about 5 minutes and then looked up and started staring into her eyes.

"You sure know how to please a man.  I have not been made love to like that in years.  I can not remember the last time I actually enjoyed making love."

Alexis had laid his head on his chest and said "Your not so bad yourself, Mr. Johnson.  I have not been pleased in some time by a man."

They laid there for about another fifteen minutes when they heard the driver honk.

"Oh my god, you driver." She said jumping up and grabbing his clothes for him and straitening herself.

"Do you think he was watching and we left him sitting there by his self this whole time?"

"Not to worry." Dwayne said soothingly.  "He is a good friend of mine he would never spy on me and he doesn't mind waiting."  He started to laugh.  "Hell that's all he ever does is wait.  If I go to a promotion or an event he waits the whole time. He is just telling me its 1 am.  I asked him to do that incase we were down here for a while."

"Oh my it is already that late?" Alexis quickly asked.  We have down here that long?"

"Sweetie calm down. You said yourself you had no where to be and it is a Saturday night."  She then realized what he was insinuating.  They still had all night together and what the hell she thought.  She hadn't been pleased that way by a man in a long time.

"You are right.  Hell we have all night!"

"That's the spirit!" Dwayne jokingly said.

Lexi woke up to find herself in Satin sheets. She could she gold M's on the pillowcases that meant she was in a Madison hotel. The sun was shining in through the window and it was sparkling on Dwayne's back.  He was still lying there sound asleep.  She sat up in bed a little and pulled the sheets to her chin and smiled like a schoolgirl.  Hell I should still be asleep after that night we had last night.  She thought to her self.  She remembers passionately making love on the dresser when they got home and how he went down on her.  She could feel herself start to tingle.  She remembered how he kissed his way down her stomach never breaking eye concentration with her the whole time.  He licked all over her g-spot while she moaned.  He actually went down on me.  I have never had a man do that before.  She could now feel Dewayne's hand on her side.

"What are you thinking about?" he softly said.  Lexi could feel his warm breath on her neck.

"Last night." She replied softly.

Dwayne smiled real big and with a deep acting voice.

"Did you smell what The Rock was Cookin?"

Lexi looked back at him a little confused and asked him shyly, "What did you just say?"

He was laughing pretty hard by this time and smiling from ear to ear.

"Oh yeah I forgot you don't know "The Rock" you know Dwayne Johnson.  Remember when I was telling you my character on wrestling always says if you smell what The Rock is cooking, and the whole crowd would say it with me?"

"Oh yeah." She laughed. "Then in that sense I sure smelled and TASTED what THE ROCK was cooking."

Dwayne was rolling now he looked at her and smiled real big.

"You know I have not had this much fun in years.  We stayed up all night and made love, we fucked, we were wild, and we did whatever we wanted! You know I almost didn't come out here this weekend.  I wanted to stay at home in Florida on my weekend off but Kurt convinced me to go.  He told me I had not been out after matches since Dany left.  I sure am glad he made me come now."

"So am I.  I was wondering though.  What happens now?  You fly off tonight to your next show in Houston and I am here all by myself, without you."

She could see his face start to sadden. Almost as she just told him she was dying.

"I have thought about that a lot actually.  I stayed up late after you did just thinking about that.  This is what I have decided to do.

Lexi's face was now becoming sad too because she knew she was going to hear "I have a career, I have to go" or "I will see you the next time I come to town."  You know like his little New York ho.

"You are right I do have a show in Houston but it's not until Thursday night."

"I thought you said it comes on every Monday and Thursday night?" She asked excitedly.

"The shows comes on, on those nights he started but I do not actually fight until Thursdays.  Raw is on Monday's nights which is not my brand. Going back to when I told you about the plot where Linda decided to split Raw and SmackDown into to different brands because they egotistical owner and co-owner couldn't get along.  I told you that Vince…he was cut off by Lexi

"Vince picked you as his first draft pick to be on SmackDown Thursday nights and you were outraged.  You couldn't believe he picked you because you want to stay on Raw with Ric Flair."

"That's it.  You remember what I was talking about.

Lexi was getting so excited now.  It was on Sunday.  Yeah she had to work during the day but every night and he could stay at her place.

"Look I do have to go back Wednesday day but not until then.  I can stay here while you work during the day and will go to the gym and workout and then we can spend the night together."

"I wont hear of it" Lexi sternly said.

"What!" Dwayne surprisingly said.  " I thought you wanted too….

" I wont hear of you staying in the hotel!  You will stay with me.  I do not have satin sheets or DNKY clothes but I do have a cozy place with a fireplace and a WONDERFUL view of New York City."

Dwayne was beaming by then.  He couldn't believe what he was hearing.  She only spent one night with me and she trusts me enough to stay at her house while she's not there.

"That would be wonderful!" He gently said back to her.

"Good because I wasn't taking no for an answer!" She firmly replied back.

"C'mon we can go there now.  I will make us some eggs and bacon for breakfast."

The sound of food sounded great to him.

"OK but I have to take car of something first. I have to call my driver to come get me so I can go rent a car."

"You said all he did was wait?" "Does your driver drive all over the world with you?"

"No he said laughing if I feel like renting a limo when I am in town I do it.  I was in New York so I thought what the hell.  Besides I hadn't rented one I a long time."

"But at the park you told me you were good…

He quickly cut her off to let her know why.

"I didn't want you to freak out and think he was watching us.  I wanted you to calm down so we would be standing right here at this very moment."

Lexi nodded with a huge smile on her face to stay I understand

"OK do you remember where I live?"

"Yes I do and I will meet you there just in time for breakfast."

"Sounds like a plan!" Lexi cheerfully said back to him.

The whole way back home Lexi felt like a high school girl.  She was so happy and whistling. The walk that morning was nice.  The air smelled clean and crisp and the wind was blowing gently on her back. The apartment was just down the street.  She walked up the stairs to her apartment and unlocked the door.  She sat down at her kitchen table giving the house a once over and thinking, "I sure am glad I got bored Thursday night and cleaned the house." "Oh breakfast!", she thought but a quick shower first and she would start.

Dwayne grabbed his bag that he seemed to live out of and grabbed out some clothes.  He found a G ready T and a pair of beige shorts. "Great!" he thought to him self just what "The Rock" should do.  Put on a Get Ready Your Candy-Ass is next T-shirt and parade all around town in it.  He dug deeper to find a blue Tommy Button up and a pair of beige slacks. "Now that's better he thought."  By the time he changed and got hi things together the hotel called him to tell him his limo was there.  Then he started to think even harder. "What have I done?" He thought to him self.  I just let my guard all down and didn't think about anything.  Which was nice he though too but he put his self into a mess.  He usually just goes back to the hotel alone and then calls one of the guys from the show to come get him and he rides back to the airport with them. "Damn now I had to call and rent a limo in a fantasy hotel and the hotel just called my room." He wasn't worried about the hotel because he stays there all the time but people will want to see who is getting into the limo. "Maybe no one will notice. Hell Alexis hadn't even known who he was maybe no one else would." He calmly grabbed his luggage and stepped out the door.  He rode the elevator down to the first floor.  He stepped onto the floor and started to walk outside when he noticed a little boy in a wheel chair about 12 years old sitting with his mom.  He noticed the little boy was wearing an old WWF shirt and he just couldn't help him self.  He walked over to the little boy and his mom and sat down beside them.

"Ma'am." He said looking at his mom. "How are you this morning."

"Well I am fine." "Not to be rude but May I ask why you were wondering."

He looked over at her son as he was already gleaming from ear to ear.

"Mom" he softly said, "That is the Rock.  You know the one that says "If You Smell What The Rock is cooking."

"That's right I am The Rock and saw you sitting over here wearing that WWF shirt and thought I would come say Hi.  Would is your name?" Dwayne asked the little boy sweetly.

"I'm Micheal, sir," he answered.

"Well hi Micheal I am the Rock and I am pleased to meet you.  Dwayne could see his mother was glowing.  She couldn't believe what she was seeing her son loved this man and he just stopped and said hi.

"I have something I would like to give you." He thought about he Get Ready shirt that was in his bag. He opened the bag and signed the shirt for him and gave it to him

"Thank you so much." Micheal said smiling from ear to ear.  His mom quickly stood up. "Yes Thank you Mr., she stopped for a second not wanting to call him Mr. Rock.

Dwayne quickly caught on and said Dwayne, just call me Dwayne.

"Thank you so much, Dwayne the lady finished.  You don't know what this means to us."

"I always like to see my fans" he said winking at Micheal

Dwayne saw a few cameras flash and he turned around and waved.  He looked back at Micheal and hugged him and said, "I have to go now it was nice meeting you"

He walked out of the hotel with cameras going off like crazy but instead of hiding like he usually does, he just smiled and waves.  He was just thinking about how he didn't want anyone to notice him and here he was just as happy as he could be because they did see him.  Because he knew that he touched that little boy's heart and he was glad all his fans would get to see that.

Lexi had already had breakfast done and was starting to worry that he forgot where she lived.  She glanced out the window about every five minutes by now.  She started to think maybe he changed his mind and went on home when he saw him walking up the sidewalk.  She started smiling and rushed down to meet him.

"I thought maybe you got lost" She said as she saw him

"Well all the meters were taking and I had to park a block over and walk."

"I'm sorry", she said. "If I would have thought about it I would've given you the card to the parking garage."

"It is ok I enjoyed the walk.  You know what just happened he said walking up the stairs behind him.  He started telling her the story about the little boy when he walked into her apartment.  It was so cozy he thought.  Nothing flashy at all but actually very simple and soft just the way he liked it.  She had pretty beige carpet and a black sectional in the living room.  He could smell the fresh bacon and followed the scent into the kitchen.

"That sure was sweet of you to do.  I bet you made that little boy's day." She said after he finished.

"Well like I told Michael I do like to say hi to my fans. Your place is very nice.  You were right it is very cozy."

"Well like I said it is not anything special but it is my home." They both sat down at a small country table in the kitchen and started eating.

She just watched him eat.  Man he has an appetite doesn't he but just look at him, he's huge.  He would have to.  I mean he is built like a shit brick house.  She could feel her self start to get excited.  She was thinking about what he looked like under the clothes.  How he muscles were so firm and how soft and sweet his copper skin was.

Dwayne saw she was looking at him with lust in her eyes and he calmly said "If I didn't know better, Alexis, I would say you were undressing me with your eyes."

"Now why would you ever think that?" she squealed back.

Dwayne had already started to stand up and was looking at her with the same look she was giving him earlier. He could not get enough of her.  He couldn't believe how she made him feel inside, how he seemed to want her every second but not just sexually.  He wanted to get to know her.  Learn everything he could about her.

"Well" he said with a devilish grin. "Maybe you wont have to use your eyes anymore and I will undress for you!"

He started to un-button his shirt and was dancing while he was doing it with a smile on his face that went from ear to ear."

"Your insane!" Alexis cried!

He had his shirt off and laid it on his seat where he was sitting.  "Oh my god!" She thought to herself.  Just look at him.  What in the world did I do to deserve this?  I can't believe how perfect one man could be.

He started to un-buckle his belt and take it off.  Once he got it off he made it crack like a whip that just made Lexi cry with excitement.  He could see he was getting her very excited so he picked her up like he was carrying his bride and walked into the living room with her.  He laid her down gently on the black sectional and pressed his body up against hers.  He ran his hand up her thigh and kissed her gently.  Lexi was already gotten his pants off and was smiling to herself about his hard erection that he seemed to be rubbing up and down her leg.

"Alexis" He said calmly. "You may think what I am about to say is a little crazy and hell I think I am a little crazy too but girl I am falling for you and I'm falling hard.  The whole walk over here all I could think about was you and how excited I was to get to be with you again."

Lexi did not know what to say.  Her face was beaming.

"Well then if that is the case," she confidentially replied back. "Then I guess I will have to be here to catch your fall!" She was smiling from ear to ear.

Dwayne just smiled back and nodded not forgetting what they were in the middle of.

He started kissing her belly and up to her breasts.  Where he nibbled on them and it made Lexi squeal with delight.  He took his boxers off and thrown them in the floor and looked down and Lexi and said "Now come here and let me show you how "The Rock" takes care of business!"

He thrust in her making Lexi scratch his back as he entered.  Over and Over again slow and steady at first until he got even harder and deeper making sure Lexi could feel all of him.  Lexi was playing with her breast and moaning in delight.  She could feel her body start to tingle and her heart start to beat faster.  Dwayne picked up on the feeling that she was about to come and so was he.  With one deep thrust they both climaxed moaning each other's names like a couple of teenagers.  Lexi dug her nails into Dwayne's back and he liked it.  

"Damn you drive me crazy!" He said very short on breath.

"I try." She laughed back.

The whole week the 2 were in heaven.  Every night when she would return from work they would make love or fuck whatever it happened to turn into and just sit in her apartment watching a movie or spend the rest of the night talking.

Dwayne learned so much about her in that short time.  He learned that her favorite color was green and she loved the smell of fresh cut grass early in the morning.

He learned that she had one sister that lived in Ohio that she didn't talk too much and she had wanted to be a teacher from the time she was 7 years old.

It was Thursday morning and Lexi woke up as she usually does at 6:30.  Dwayne was already up which was a little strange because he liked to sleep in, in the mornings.  He was sitting in a chair across from her in the corner of the room.

"Good morning, beautiful. I hope you slept well."

"I did, thank you." She replied.  "I take it you didn't though because you sure love your sleep."

"Well I have to fly out today and I wanted to make sure I was good and awake to tell you bye because I will not be here tonight when you get home."

"Oh my god" She thought to herself.  He is right it is already time for him to go.  She had forgot all about it because she was enjoying herself so much.

Dwayne could see the tears start to well up in her eyes when he got up and walked over and sat next to her in the bed.

"Don't worry, my darling." He started. "Everything will be fine. I will be gone until Saturday and I will call you everyday."

"You are coming back!?" She asked and he could here the excitement in her voice.

"Yes. He answered softly. "I will be back and next time I am not leaving her without you."

They both kissed passionately and he laid her down on the bed and made love to her one more time before she had to go.

The whole flight home Dwayne just starred out the window.  He was wondering what she was doing and how her day was going.  He could not believe what an amazing week he had just had.  He had already called Kurt to tell him what time his plan would land at Bush airport in Houston.

As he walked through the gate he could see Kurt sitting on there waiting for him drinking a cup of coffee.

"So the prodigal son returns!" Kurt said with a laugh. "I thought we lost you in New York."

" Hey since when are you my Dad?" Dwayne questioned him.

"I was just giving you a hard time and besides Vince asked where you where.  You missed a photo shoot last night!"

"Oh shit! I forgot all about that.  The only thing on my mind was her and…

Kurt cut him off.  "You mean to tell me you spent this whole time with you damsel in distress?"

"Her name is Alexis!" Dwayne snapped. "And yes I did"

"Hey calm down man, I was just wondering.  I am glad you did.  I have been after your ass to get back into the swing of things for months now.  It's true, it's true!  Kurt laughed.

Dwayne laughed back and said, "you are right buddy, if it hadn't been for you I would have never went out there with you guys in the first place!"

Lexi was walking up to her apartment and fumbling for her keys like she always does.  She was thinking to herself, "what if he didn't leave? What if he is sitting on the couch watching TV like he always is when I get home?" Much to her dismay her apartment was empty but she could still smell him in the air.  She started to break down crying. "Get a hold of yourself ", she thought.  He said he was coming back and he would call her.  She put her purse on the coffee table and walked over to the couch to sit down.  She thought about how many times they had made love on that couch and how many nights the stayed awake talking to each other.  She picked up the remote and started flipping through the channels.  She came across UPN when she saw an ever so familiar face.  It was him!  There he was in the middle of the ring "laying the smack down on someone's ass" as he would say she thought laughing.  "Look at what he is wearing", she thought.  Every woman in the world must want him.  The guy he was fighting was tall, very tall and looked really mean but boy was he getting his ass kicked she laughed to herself.  Just then "The Rock" got the 1, 2, 3 and she heard his music hit.  She was jumping up and down saying, "Get him, Rocky.  Kick that ass!"  She couldn't believe herself but she was actually enjoying what she was seeing.

Just as he promised he called her every night and they would stay up until 3 in the morning talking until he would finally make her go to sleep.

"Don't worry.  He always teased her.  The Rock will be there soon to help all your problems go away!"  She would laugh and say "I will talk to you tomorrow" and hang up the phone.

The guys had stopped giving him a hard time about her by now because they could see how serious he was about her.  None of him had seen him that happy since Dany.

Dwayne was sitting in his hotel room when he heard someone knock on the door.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"It's me Dwayne, Vince."

"Vince?" He thought. Vince never comes and sees me especially not this early in the morning.

He got up and opened the door and let him in.

"Hey, Vince, what's up?"

"Well, he started smiling. "I have been talking to the guys and we don't think we will be needing you today.  I think we can get through a press meeting without you there.  You need to go back to New York and get your lady love!"

"Vince are you sure?  You always want me there, especially since I have the title right now."

"Don't worry about it Wayne, we will be fine.  It is not the first press conference we have done without the Champion being there.  Go on get out of here!"

Dwayne looked at the clock to see it was 8 am and Alexis would be at work now. "Boy what a surprise that will be he thought.  I will get there in time to meet her for lunch.

Vince could see how happy he looked and just smiled at him and got up to walk off.

"Hey Vince, Dwayne chimed. "Thanks man. Thank you so much.

"Don't worry about it now do as I told you and get out of here!"

Dwayne threw all his clothes together as fast as he could and he got the first flight out to New York.  He just had the hotel drive him to the airport because he could not wait any longer to get there.

He took a window seat as he always does and started smiling to himself.  He was so excited about getting to go back just one day earlier to be with her.

It was 4'oclock on Friday and all Lexi could think about was picking him up from the airport tomorrow night.  She had already started packing a few things because he said this time he was not leaving without her.  She had vacation coming up and her boss agreed to let her take it even on such a short notice.

Her students were working quietly at their desks when the school principal walked in.

"Ms. Smith, he said with great concern in his voice. "I need to see you immediately."

"Yes?" she questioned walking into the hallway with him.  There is a gentleman in the front office that says he needs to talk to you and that it is very important.  A gentleman she thought to herself.  Who could it be and why were they interrupting her during class.  She walked up to the front to see a man in a suit and tie that looked familiar.  She remembered seeing him the other night when she was watching Dwayne fight.

"Hi, Ms. Smith" he started.  It looked like he had been crying. "My name is Vince McMahon.  I am the CEO of Dwayne's company."

"Yes he has talked of you before.  What can I help you with, Mr. McMahon?" 

He stood up and motioned her outside where they could be alone.  Every person in the hallway and office were watching them.

Vince started to clear his throat to talk when Lexi noticed a tear start to run down his face.

"The guys and I decided at the office that Dwayne didn't have to be at the press conference today so that he could come back to get you.  He took continental flight 316 from Bush airport to JFK here in New York."

Lexi noticed the tears were streaming down Vince's face faster and faster and she started to get very scared.  Her heart was jumping out of he chest.

"The fight experienced engine trouble he contained going down half way through.  The plane crashed and there were no survivors."

"Oh my god" Lexi cried. "He came back to get me and was killed on the way.  Are you kidding me what kind of sick joke is this anyway?" she was already at her feet crying like a baby.

"Alexis, Vince said softly.  "This is not a joke.  I felt it was my duty to come here and tell you personally because I was the one that rushed him off to come get you.  The whole plane flight I was scared to death not because Dwayne's flight had crashed earlier that day but because I knew I had just lost a best friend and one of the greatest athletes to my business."

Lexi was crying so hard she couldn't even talk.

"This isn't fair!" She cried. "God no, please let me be dreaming."

Vince just wrapped his arms around her and held her.

"Alexis I also wanted to let you know that I know without a doubt in my mind he loved you.  None of us had seen him that happy in years.  He was always smiling and talking about you.  You were what he was looking for."

Lexi cried even harder at those words.  "He loved me?" She thought.  "I love him too", she said out loud.  I loved him unlike I have ever loved anyone in my life!"

By that night it was all over the news.  They showed clips off his fights and all his fans crying for him. Every channel she turned too all she would hear is his theme music in background and horrible shoots of the plane coming down.  They even talked with Dany his ex wife who was also in pieces.

Lexi couldn't help but blame herself.  "If he had never meet me then he wouldn't have had any reason to take that flight.  He would still be living his super star life and I wouldn't have been there to get in his way!" she cried to herself.

Eight and a half months later I was born, Raquel Johnson.  My mom had to give me my Father's last name in hopes that his dream would live on.  She never re-married or did she ever date again.  I remember when I was younger looking at pictures with him and her explaining to me over and over again how much she loved this man and how ironic it was that he had saved her life when fate would turn around and take his from her.  She always blamed herself for what had happened though she never let it show.  When I became older I realized why but never asked her about it.  I figured that if she wanted me to know she would have told me.  My mom passed away this past spring and we made sure she was right next to my Dad in Davis, Florida.  I have a lot of close personal friends at the WWE especially Shane and Stephanie.  They are both a few years younger than my Mom and are always here for me.  I always pray every night for God to help me find the love my Mom found that one-week in My Dad.  To help me find a man that could make me feel inside like no other has ever made me feel.


End file.
